


Just like Mercury, You're Cool and Willful, If Not Utterly Fragile [18+ Fanart]

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Breathplay, Deepthroating, Don't Like Don't See, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Description, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, M/M, NSFW Art, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sketches, Spit As Lube, pencil art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collection of Sinfull Fanarts for Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff from the comics





	Just like Mercury, You're Cool and Willful, If Not Utterly Fragile [18+ Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I believe everything is correctly tagged so, If you're here I assume you're over 18 and WANT to see my art. Comments from "Fun Police" will be deleted with no reply.

#  **Quicksilver - Sinday 1  - BDSM faces**

 

_Sub!PietroMaximoff, Forced Prostitution AU inspired_

 

 **1 -** Sub is gagged and leashed to be beaten with a whip. This is his first time, so that’s why he got himself shaking a bit.

 

 **2 -** Dom client does knife play, eventually hurts Sub’s face and forces him to a non-con blow job.

 

 **3 -** Deepthroat + breath play. Sub swallows oversized cock, and Dom holds Sub’s head depriving him from oxigen.

 

 **4 -** Sub is blindfolded and chained to bed posts. Dom clips both his nipples and overstimulates his genitals.

 

 **5 -** Bonus: Multiple Doms, Sub gets several penetrations until passing out from exhaustion. Last Dom only realizes Sub is out cold when reaches to use his saliva as lube.

 

 


End file.
